Weisz Steiner
|-|Base= |-|Arsenal Armor= Summary Weisz Steiner (ワイズ・シュタイナー Waizu Shutainā) is a former thief from Planet Norma and a younger version of Professor Weisz from the year X442. He is currently a member of the Edens Zero and its crew. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, 9-B as Arsenal Name: Weisz Steiner, Arsenal Origin: Edens Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Technology Manipulation, Danmaku, Fire Manipulation via Atlas Flame, Statistics Amplification with his Arsenal armor, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can casually create a Flamethrower with his Ether Gear), Wall level as Arsenal (His Metallica Explosion did this much damage) Speed: Likely Supersonic (Can keep up with Homura Kōgetsu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class (Should be comparable to his Flamethrower), Wall Class as Arsenal (Punched an explosion) Durability: At least Street level (Comparable to his Offensive Power), Wall level as Arsenal (Comparable to his Offensive Power) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several Meters with Machina Maker Standard Equipment: Machina Maker Ether Gear, Arsenal Suit Mark 1 Intelligence: Gifted (He is shown to be able to change or remodel all kinds of machines to his liking, such as upgrading a spaceship or recreate E.M. Pino's missing leg) Weaknesses: An Electromagnetic Pulse will disable his Ether Gear temporarily, binding his hands will leave him unable to use his Ether Gear at all Notable Attacks/Techniques: Machina Maker (マキナ・メイカー Makina Meikā):' By using Ether Gear, Weisz can control and manipulate machines. He is shown to be able to change or remodel all kinds of machines to his liking, such as upgrading a spaceship or recreate E.M. Pino's missing leg. *'Million Bullets (ミリオンバレット Mirion Baretto):' Weisz touches the floor and modifies it to create numerous guns that he can activate remotely and fire at a selected target. *'Atlas Flame (アトレスフレイム Atoresu Fureimu) :''' Weisz touches his weapon and modifies it into a flamethrower that shoots a large stream of flames. Machina_Maker_Arm.png|Machina Maker Million_Bullets.png|Million Bullets EZ_Atlas_Flame.png|Atlas Flame '''Arsenal Suit (アーセナルスーツ Āsenaru Sūtsu):' The Arsenal suit is an invention of Weisz and Hermit. The suit was designed with the intention of taking full advantage of Weisz’ Machina Maker. Using both in conjunction he is able to manipulate the armor to create new weapons depending on the situation, as well as enhance his natural physical abilities. *'Vise Cannon (バイスキャノン Baisu Kyanon):' Weisz transforms the top of his forearm into a double-barreled machine-gun that he then uses to fire physical ammunition at his enemies *'Drum Buster (ドラムバスター Doramu Basutā):' Weisz remodels his entire forearm into a canon that fires an explosive blast of energy. *'Metallica Explosion (メタリカエクスプロージョン Metarika Ekusupurōjon):''' Weisz re-configures his entire right arm, increasing its size dramatically while at the same time building up heat energy, he then releases all the built-up power in an explosive punch. Vise_Cannon.png|Vise Cannon Drum_Buster.png|Drum Blaster Metallica_Explosion.png|Metallica Explosion '''Piloting Skills: Weisz is an excellent pilot, he was shown to be capable of flying the Aqua Wing past the wall of clouds around Norma with ease. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Edens Zero Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:Armor Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Illusionists